The Light through the Abbey
by M30WHelloKellyM30W
Summary: He hasn't seen her in years, but the Abbey boys Tala, Kai, Bryan and Spencer keep him from seeing her again, his sister. Meanwhile, She doesn't care about him anymore, but she did enter into his world, the world of beyblade. Will they ever meet again?
1. Introduction

Disclaimer: I do NOT own any of the Beyblade characters.

* * *

We all remember the day we entered the Abbey. Everyone had a different story as to why they were there. But one thing we all knew and had in common, we could beyblade. I could beyblade and I was going to prove I was the best. But we all had to leave something behind, whether it was good or bad. In my case, I had left something important to me, it left me with a whole in my heart and I knew I may never be forgive. But right now I had to beyblade. I would become the best, no matter what happened. That was my goal in life. And one way or another I was going to prove my worth and pay for the consequences later.


	2. Staying or Leaving?

Disclaimer: I do NOT own any of the Beyblade characters

* * *

I grew up in the Abbey. I became 'friends' with Tala, Brain, Kai, and Spencer. I used friends loosely because here you never know who you're real friends are.

They had just won a tournament, and the Abbey was closed. I had nowhere left to go. None of us did. But I did have something I had to go back to. I promised.

Ever since I entered the Abbey, I had left my family behind. More importantly I had left my sister behind.

When I had first left her, she was so young and weak. She was sick, too. I was sent away to make money. My mother never intended to make it seem like she was selling me off, but the way it sounds, it seems like she did. Truth is, I wanted to go, and she let me. I sent the money home whenever I could. The only problem is I've never once heard back from them.

My family consisted only of my mom, my younger Sister, and myself. Our father died when I was young due to a car accident. So I was the man of the house and I had to feed my family.

Once we were free from the Abbey I didn't know what to do. What would I do for money? My family still needed me. Besides that I still wanted to beyblade.

"Hey Arcadio!" Tala called from behind me. "Where you going?"

"I got to go Tala." I said sadly. "I need to see my family."

"Aww... come Dmitvier... who needs those people, they don't understand, they made you suffer at that place, for what? hmmm... some stupid paper... you don't need to go back." Brain had said very harshly.

"Stay with us, we just found a place." Tala offered.

"Maybe" I said looking at the ground. "But I really have to see them soon."

"Come on, they won't mind if you're not there right away, anyways a new tournament is coming up and we need you." Once again Tala had convinced me to stay and I did.

I followed Tala and the others.

Tala was right. I mean it wasn't like my family was going to go anywhere. They still always got money and it was being used so I didn't worry much.

When we reached the building, and went up the stairs to our apartment, I noticed it was really spacious. We all could fit comfortable here. There was also room for a guest, which I knew would come in handy with these guys.

There was plenty of room. If these apartments weren't too much, maybe my family could move in here, that way I could watch over them and still beyblade. The places had plenty of space so I didn't see why not.

Tala, Kai, Brain, and Spencer were all getting comfy in their new house. So I decided to do the same. I sat in the closest seat. It wasn't that comfortable but it was a lot better than the Abbey.

Everything was beginning to look up for once.


	3. Evelina

Disclaimer: I do NOT own any of the Beyblade characters.

Thank you!

* * *

"EVELINA!" she called my name again. I hated that woman. My mother said they were once best friends, but I couldn't understand it. How could she like someone like this?

"EVELINA DMITVIER! COME HERE NOW!" I sighed and entered the room I heard the voice come from.

"Yes?" I asked uncaringly.

"Please take care of Hedeon, his diaper needs to be changed." My mother's best friend asked.

I looked at the toddler and picked him up. Ever since my brother left things went down hill, and fast. My mother got sick and soon ended up in the hospital. After that she died from her sickness, all the while I was suffering from Chronic Bronchitis, I was sent here. My mother's best friend, who just happened to run an orphanage, was the person who was willed to care for me.

I never felt so alone. But worse of, I was the oldest. I had to take care of all the other kids and cook like I was in charge of this place. And since I was under this woman's wing, all the money my brother had been sending me and my mother was place under her possession. It sucked here.

To make matters worse, I began hating my brother. I knew he would never come back. Those 'things' controlled his life. But for some reason they entered mine.

I originally hated beyblades, but I watched the battles on the TV, and well, fell in love. Soon I started to teach myself. But Mrs. I-Must-Be-In-Control-Of-Everything forced me to never play again, saying it would make me join a gang just like my lousy brother.

I had to leave this place. SOON!

"EVELINA!" I heard my name again. Would this woman ever shut up? Why did I have to do everything? What was she doing this whole time?

I walked toward her again as she held a baby in her arms. "Oh good you're here" she said glaring, "Quickly take the baby and give him a bath. He just spit up his whole dinner."

I looked at the baby. His face was covered in different color goo of I didn't know what and I didn't want to know. She began to walk away.

"Why can't you bathe him?" I ask with a little too much rebelliousness.

"Why? Why can't I, you ask?" Her face came down to my level. "Because I'm taking care of everyone else. I'm even taking care of you because your mother never had enough money for you and got sick because of you, because you were weak, because you always got sick. And you know what you will always get sick because your lungs can hardly breath properly. You won't be able to do anything with your body. So while you're not sick you might as well take care of someone else for a change, before I'm going to have to take care of you again."

Her words struck me and not in a good way. My mother never thought that. I didn't make my mother sick. We had enough money to make us through every year, thanks to my brother.

When did this woman do anything for me?

I tried to think back at my mother's death, 5 years ago when I was 12, but I couldn't remember. I had tried blocking it out when it first happened. But I needed to remember. Thinking back, things began to clear. She was never once there for me. I was always crying by myself. I was always by myself. I always cleaned and cooked and cared for the other kids younger than me. I did not need this woman anymore.

That's when I realized. I would leave. If I didn't pause for a moment, I might have run out of that house right then and there, but it gave me time to think clearly. I would wait till night. At night, I would gather all the things I needed, and some money before leaving, that way I would be set. I was smarter than she realized.

* * *

Evelina means light

She 17, 5+12=17

COMMENT AND REVIEW!


	4. I'm Leaving

**Disclaimer**: I do not own _Beyblade_, I don't own any of the character, just the ones i create. Thank You!

Thank You For Reading! I hope you like it! Comment and Review. I LOVE YOU ALL!!! **=^.^=**

* * *

I woke up the next day. Things were different. I didn't need anyone, and i was doing well on my own. Well, I wasn't really alone. I had Kai, and Tala, I had Bryan and Spencer, too. I was pretty well off. So why should I care? A new tournament was coming up soon and I couldn't wait. None of us could. Since Boris was taken away everything seemed great. Though I thought back to my sister. I hadn't gone to see her yet. Would I be able to tell who she is? I left her at such a young age would she even remember me?

Kai came up to me. I looked at him. "What are you think about?" He asked in a causal tone.

"Nothing" I said looking down.

Kai got a book off the book shelf before sitting down next to me, "I know we may not really be friends, but I'm not so stupid that I can't tell somethings wrong." He stopped.

"My sister" I stated. He didn't say anything. I sighed.

"Go" he said.

At first I didn't register it. Then I stood up. Kai was right, I could be here and see her. What was wrong about that? Nothing. I was stupid this whole time. I had to see her. So I left. Kai knew I would be back. He knew I would.

* * *

Night finally came, I got out of bed and quietly began packing my clothes. I left my room, picking up a few necessary things as i traveled around the house. I went to the kitchen and grabbed some food.

That's when I realized I needed money. I had money, I just needed to get it back from her.

I quietly walked passed her doorway trying not to wake. Then I went to her office and looked through her drawers. I couldn't find the money anyway. That's when I saw the bills on her desk. I looked at them. They were all for beauty items, expensive ones at that. Then I realized she was using my money. Some thing inside me finally snapped. I was going to make everyone suffer one way or another. I looked through the whole house for any money. There was nothing. But there was still one more place to look, Her Room. I quietly opened her door. Her room was beautiful, covered with the finest things. Her clothes were designer and her jewelry was real gold and silver. I didn't understand where she got the money for all this. The rest of us suffered from minimum amounts of food. Was she this selfish? I had to do something to her. But what could I do?

I needed her to get caught. I wondered how long she would last without me, so that was a stare.

I kept searching for money. Then I thought, maybe it was under her bed. I sneaked to her bed side and slide me hand careful through the mattresses. She moved, I froze. It was quiet a moment. She moved again and then stopped. I quickly continued till i found a lump. I knew what it was my prize. That's when i left as fast as I could. I grabbed my stuff and never looked back. I was able to smile. A real smile. the first one in a long time.

* * *

Evelina is 17 years old.

Btw Evelina means Light

ok thnx

COMMENT AND REVIEW!!!

**M30W =^.^=**


End file.
